


Just Another Thing To Hate

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: The Things I Hate About You [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: A drabble-y take on the second line, technically second hated thing, of the poem in the film 10 Things I Hate About You."and the way you cut your hair"





	Just Another Thing To Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Since the poem states actually more than ten things, I have divided it into more for more drabble-y goodness.  
> I also only added the words, 'I hate' to the line to stress it is indeed one of the hated things in the poem.  
> YEAH I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER WORKS BUT LET ME LIVE DAMMIT  
> Sorry for any typos I missed  
> xxx

_and [I hate] the way you cut your hair_

* * *

I strutted across the room, passing out the orders of the drinks to humans and vampires alike. "Thanks, sweet cheeks," the lady in plastic leather and heavy kohl liner said as I gave her the whiskey she wanted. I nodded at her then went back behind the bar, not failing to glance at the blonde sitting on his throne who looked _far too_ uninterested at everything and anything happening right now.

 _Fuckin'_ hell, I _hated_ the fact he cut his hair like that. Well... there's _that_ amongst the other things; there's his need to constantly flaunt the way he gets everyone all riled up and his sheer arrogance is definitely something to note.

I was drying up the glasses I washed, and thanked all things holy that it was finally an hour 'til closing time.

True enough, there were a lot of things to hate about Eric Northman, but there were definitely a lot of things _to love_ about him just as well.

As I wiped the inside of a shot glace, I turned to my vampire boss and inhaled sharply at the sight of his now non-existent jaw length hair. I clenched my jaw and looked away, how _fucking_ dare he do this to me? How dare the universe conspire against my emotions towards the thousand year old creature I was not even supposed to be thinking about in these ways?

Every single _too-real_ dream that I had of myself pulling on his hair as we shared hot, sticky passion and every single fantasy I had of him plaiting his golden fibres, how I was the only one he'd trust and allow to do so, seemed to violently rush through my head right now as a testament to his newly chopped locks. As I stole another look at the bored thing, I bit my lip and huffed, if he looked good with long hair, he looked _even better_ with this shorter hair he was now sporting.

As I finished drying half of the glasses, I decided to put them away, knowing my clumsy self would probably create unnecessary damage. Continuing my task, I was to steal another glance at the vampire viking but gazed only at an empty stage and empty throne. I then felt a tad unsettled by the sight, knowing that the vamp was a lover of sneaking and scaring. Not wanting to be a victim, I hastily finished up and put away the glassware, and after doing so, I got ready to end my shift.

"Leaving so soon?" the voice I had been silently anticipating said just as I bent down and reached for my bag from a compartment under the bar. I jolted slightly, but other than that, I composed myself and stood to face the blue eyed creature who questioned me. "Well, it's the end of my shift, Mr. Northman." I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder. _And if I stay even a little bit longer, I might lose every shred of dignity within me and pounce on you like a kitten._

He smirked, "Well maybe you could get me a Tru Blood before you go. A+, if you will." 

I clenched my jaw, was that really something _I_ still had to do?

 

Following his request regardless of my need to get the _fuck_ away from him, I got his _A positive Tru Blood_ and placed it in the microwave. After doing so, I pursed my lips at the vamp and attempted to scurry off, but he stood in front of me and clicked his tongue three times. "You still have to get me my drink."

Hearing the microwave beep, I walked back, sighing, and gave the Tru Blood to the vampire. "Will that be all, Mr. Northman?" He knit his brows and took a sip on his synthetic blood, humming then in fake contemplation. _"Well this is revolting,"_ he noted though his lips then curved up in a delicious way, "But I have a question for you," he moved close to my face, "What do you think of my new hair?"

It was then, I felt all the color of my face wash away. Had he known my feelings towards him and his hair all along? Dear goodness, this was definitely going to cost me my job. "Well?" the extremely tall man tested.

I gulped, "It suits you." I said weakly.

The vampire laughed, _"Good."_ he said, setting the bottle he held down on the bar top. "It still lives up to your _wild_ **hair-pulling** fantasies then?" he groaned as he suddenly pulled on my hips, pressing me close to him, making my hands grab onto his bicep, _his awfully toned bicep,_  as I squeaked defenselessly. He raised a single brow at me and at this point; I swear my legs were no longer functioning. He smirked at my actions, or my incapability to act then leaned in close.

"My dear, don't think I don't know what goes on in my domain."


End file.
